Episode 8070 (14th February 2018)
Plot Aaron prepares a Valentine's dinner for Alex although Liv and Gabby don't have much faith in his cooking abilities. Liv approaches Jacob on Gabby's behalf. She asks him about his plans for Valentine's Day and suggests they meet up later. Cain attempts to talk Debbie out of telling Ross the truth about the acid attack but Debbie is adamant she needs to. To appease Cain, Debbie agrees not to go to the hospital. Robert explains to Aaron what happened with the tickets although Aaron is soon distracted when the pasta sauce he's making boils over. Robert offers to help out with the cooking. Sandy is excited ahead of his Valentine's meal with Maisie. When Maisie arrives, Arthur acts as their waiter and brings Sandy and Maisie a glass of bubbly. Whilst Robert makes pasta, Aaron asks him what Alex was planning to get him instead of the festival tickets and admits he'd already guessed Robert gave Alex a few pointers. Cain panics when Chas mentions she's looking after Sarah and Jack so Debbie can visit Ross. At the hospital, Debbie is distressed to see Ross is now unable to complete simple tasks such as opening a water bottle. Whilst they wait at the Cricket Pavilion for Jacob to show up, Liv admits to Gabby that she doesn't fancy anyone. Aaron watches as Robert continues to prepare dinner for him and Alex. As Robert is about to leave, Aaron receives a text from Alex saying he has to work so he suggests Robert stays to enjoy the meal. Debbie feels awful to see Ross in so much pain. As she works up the courage to tell Ross the truth, Cain rushes to the hospital in an attempt to stop his daughter saying something she'll regret. He finds Debbie in the corridor and is relieved when she states she couldn't go through with it. Sandy and Maisie discuss their travels over dinner. Liv asks Gabby what it's like fancying someone. Gabby believes Liv needs to stop overthinking things and let things happen so Liv leans in and kisses her friend. Liv apologises before walking out. Robert worries what'll happen when Rebecca gets out of hospital as everything is a mess. Aaron assures him he'll figure it all out. Robert blames himself for the crash and the possibility that Seb may never have the mum he needs. Aaron reminds Robert he's doing a great job and states he's proud of him. The pair grow close and are about to kiss when the door bell rings. Robert realises it's Alex at the door, so he escapes into another room. Paddy spots Robert exiting Mill Cottage so kisses Chas to ensure she doesn't see. Jacob finds Liv at the footbridge but Liv is in a bad mood and rushes off before Jacob can hand her a Valentine's card. Alex moans to Aaron about work and apologises for the way he acted yesterday. Aaron complains he doesn't feel well so sends Alex away. After Alex leaves, Aaron calls Robert, but when Robert answers the phone, Aaron lies it was pocket dial. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Maisie - Wendy Craig *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and corridor *David's Shop - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and room B3 *Cricket Pavilion - Interior and decking *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Footbridge *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,130,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes